In the manufacture of an electronic module, various electronic components and a header containing connector terminals are attached to a printed circuit board, and the assembly is inserted into a plastic or metal housing such that the header is aligned with a connector opening in a side-wall of the housing. The circuit board assembly may be secured to the housing with conventional fasteners or by a coating of potting material as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,754 to Hinze. The approach disclosed by Hinze is particularly advantageous because the potting material environmentally seals the module in addition to obviating the use of fasteners. However, some provision must be made for sealing an external electrical connector to the housing. In Hinze, for example, the external connector must seal against a collar protruding from a sidewall of the housing. What is desired is a sealed module in which potting material is used to not only fasten and seal a circuit board in a housing, but also to environmentally seal around one or more electrical interconnects for the circuit board.